Shenanigans of a Bored Author
by Akara Suzuki
Summary: Just a collection of funny things and out takes from my story "A Running Leap." Many involve a situation that I either planned to put into the story that didn't make it, or just something funny that I thought up. Hope you enjoy!


**What Could Have Really Happened**

**I just thought I would write this short chapter. This has been on my mind for a while now. It is a simple chapter about, as the title suggests, what could have really happened. I thought it would be something funny for you guys to read. It was good to get my mind off of the original plot for a moment. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't write fanfiction for a profit, unless it is reviews that is. **

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. The park was zipping past me as I continued to run. The music from my iPod pounded in my ears. My thin running shoes made almost no noise as my feet made contact with the ground. I could feel that recognizable ache slowly coming into my legs. First it would be an ache, then it would turn into a full out muscle spasm if I didn't continue to run. I had to push past it though. If I was going to be on the team I had to train; using all my time on this was not going to be a waste. I was pouring all my time and effort into this so I better get on. Still running, I unscrewed the cap on my water bottle that I held in my left hand. Throwing my head back, I let the liquid run down my throat. The wash of cold was like heaven to my burning throat.

With my eyes still closed I continued to drink, which was a bad idea, I also continued to run, which was an even worse idea. Out of nowhere, I felt myself smack right into someone. Opening my eyes quickly, I felt my water bottle slip from my hands. I watched as it arched into the air, all the while I was falling slowly. It was like being in The Matrix. Everything was in slow motion. Well, that was until the water splashed onto black hair. Time sped and I slammed into the concrete sidewalk landing on my butt. Looking at the black boots of the person whom I had ran into, I swallowed. Slowly, I raised my eyes to look them in the face.

He was about my height maybe a little shorter with black hair which stuck straight up but it was kind of flopped down due to the fact that it was soaked with water. A white starburst type thing was right at the front. He wore a black tank top and black pants with two white belts. The tank top was tucked into his pants that rose high on his waist. Well, he had a thing for black I could tell. Gothic maybe? Looking at his face again, I was startled by a pair of bright red eyes glaring back at me. I faintly noticed his right bandaged arm crumpling an ice cream cone that no longer had ice cream in it. On his shirt, a large green glob of what I assumed to be mint ice cream melted slowly in the summer heat.

"I'm so sorry," I stared up at him wide eyed. "I wasn't looking where I was going," I felt my words tumble out of my mouth messily. I couldn't help but to stare at his face. 'He's really attractive,' I thought to myself. At my thoughts, I blushed slightly. Picking myself off of the sidewalk, I dusted my shorts off. Looking down at my legs, I saw blood running down the back of my calf. I would just have to clean it up later. Spotting my purple water bottle on the ground, I went to retrieve it. "Like I said," I told him as I bent over to get my bottle, "I'm really sorry." Examining my bottle, I frowned down at it. A scuff mark had been made on the top near the cap when the bottle had crashed to the ground. It was a shame, I really liked this bottle. Ah, it would give it character. "Hey," I said facing the guy again.

"What do you want, onna?" he growled.

"Well, I was just going to say that I would buy you another ice cream," I said looking at his shirt. "It's the least I could do to make up for getting yours smushed," I said smiling at my word. I had always liked the word smushed. He stared at me with those red eyes of his. Staring right back, I got pulled into their depts. They were like a tumbling sea of blood splashing and churning over and over. At one point I thought they were going to spill over with the emotions churning in them. There was one emotion in them that I couldn't place. "You know," I said quietly still staring in his eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty," I said tilting my head to the side as if it would give me a better look at them. His face was kind of freaked out at that. He looked all twitchy. At first, I tried to hold back my laughter but I failed miserably. Bending over at the waist, I let all of my laughter out in one big burst. I felt myself snort as I sucked in my mouth. I could feel my face grow red from laughing so much. I could feel the heat of the sun burning through my thin yellow running tank to warm my skin. The back of my legs burning in the summer sun as it turned my skin a different color from behind. "Oh… my… hahaha!" I laughed.

When he growled, it only made me laugh harder. "Stop laughing, onna," he bit out. Standing up to face him, I had to hold in more laughter. His face and body language was a serious, it was just that huge mint colored stain made him look like a four year old. It would be even funnier if he was pouting. Oh gods, that would be hilarious.

"Okay, I'm done," I said trying to catch my breath. "Like I said, I know an ice cream shop down the road. I'll get you another one and you can clean yourself up some," I said. "Oh, I'm Midori Akako," I said giving my name to him. He just looked at me for a moment before nodding. It was like he had to accept that I wasn't lying about my name.

"Hiei," he said in that deep voice of his that didn't seem to match his body size.

"So, Hiei," I said using his name. Pushing some hair behind my ear that had escaped my ponytail, I looked at him. "What do you say?" For some reason I really liked to say his name. I liked how it sounded… Whoa, what was I thinking?! Maybe I had been out in the sun for too long. Going to that ice cream shop was sounding better and better. I needed to fill up my water bottle anyways so why not get something sweet and get a taste of some A/C while I was at it. I would just have to call Mom and tell her that it would be late. She probably wouldn't mind. Mom was probably trying to feed Hiro and Dad. She was just lucky Kin had left for college last year. Now she just had to feed four of us and not five. It may not seem like much but at one point in time I swear Kin could eat half of his body weight at one time.

"No," was his simple answer. In the bright sun on that one faithful day, I watched as he walked away. His black hair caught the sun as he stomped away; yet, at the same time he made no noise. When he was finally nothing but a dot in my vision, I shrugged and continued with my route. I could stop at Arata's anyways. I didn't need some stuck up jerk to go with me. I was perfectly fine on my own. Putting my headphones back in, I started to run in the opposite direction of the odd boy with the black hair.

**THE END**

_**Well, that's it. He he. I thought that would be entertaining. At the same time, this could have very well happened on that one faithful day. Then, our beautiful Akako might have never found love. That is, if she does anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed this short story! I may add more to this story as shorts that could have happened in the story but never did as it goes along. I hope you guys continue to keep up with the tale of our confused Akako!**_

_**My sister almost choked me to death in the process of me writing this chapter. She was going to do a choke hold on me as a joke, but she accidently done it a little too hard. I swear I felt the blood going to my brain stop. It was like all the energy in my body just left. Ugh, it was scary. She said after I was done coughing my lung up after she had let me go that I made a really weird gag noise that made her think that she had killed me… yep, that was when she let me go. My throat still hurts a bit, but I'm not mad at her. I don't think I could ever be mad at my older sis. I love her too much. I thought you guys might be entertained with my near death experience. I have had many. Too many to be exact. **_

_**With Love and Blood,**_

_**Akara Kaiyo Suzuki**_


End file.
